


Not defeated

by Valaena_the_Historyteller1



Series: Murders and bullying [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, High School, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Mentioned Ozai (Avatar), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaena_the_Historyteller1/pseuds/Valaena_the_Historyteller1
Summary: Three years have passed since Zuko abandoned his father´s house. The good news has been that with his uncle´s help, he has improved a lot, the bad thing... his father´s reputation followed him. And, in a school full of people who hated the man´s company, it meant bullies. But not for that he is going to sink again, he is going to stay afloat. One way or antoher.Katara is a kind soul, who cares about the others and helps them... until she is put in the same room as Zuko. Then she becomes a mean girl with a mission: to make his live miserable. But, hey, don´t blame her, because the boy´s old man killed her mother and someone had to pay. And he was going to pay.
Relationships: Hakoda & Katara (Avatar), Hakoda & Sokka (Avatar), Hakoda/Kya (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Katara (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Piandao & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Murders and bullying [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950184
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Not defeated

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this!!

“How was school?” Iroh asked, a pot of tea in his hands. Zuko didn´t answer, he simply dropped his school bag and grabbed his training one. He checked the thing once, to make sure everything was inside before hanging it from his shoulder and going to the door again. “Humm, someone doesn´t want to talk.”

“That someone also has training with master Piandao” it was actually a therapy session, but Zuko tended to open up more when doing physical exercise, so the doctor always brought him to his dojo and they spent the hour clashing swords. Talking about his issues too, but what he really enjoyed was the fighting. Besides being trained by a former gold medallist was a great honour, so he took his training very seriously.

“Nephew, we said that at least you have to tell me something before you left”

“I already did, no?” he sighed. He couldn´t say no to his uncle. “The day was fine, nothing special to tell. My history teacher says that I might get into the advanced classes next year and my foreign languages one told me that I…”

“Everything sounds fine, nephew, but I was asking about the making friends issue” the old man said, putting the pot in the stove to keep it warm while he talked to the younger one. 

“You talked with Piandao, no?” he didn´t need a confirmation to know he was right. “Damn, where is the patient-therapist confidentiality?”

“It doesn´t work like that when the patient is a minor. At least not with his legal tutor” Iroh remind him. “Besides, all people your age need friends. When I was younger, I loved to get out with my gang and party…”

“Well, I´m not that much of a party person anyway” Zuko finished the conversation before exiting the tea shop through the back door. “See you later, uncle!!”

“We will continue with this later, nephew!!” the tea shop owner screamed as a goodbye, making his nephew shook his head, smiling once his face was hidden. 

His uncle was so good with him, so supportive and affective… he had gotten much better in the three years he has been living with him. And that´s why it pained him so much to disappoint him. He had promised that he would make friends, but after three years in the public school he was still without a group or even a single friend. It was not that Iroh was like Ozai, that he would beat the shit of him for disappointing him, but… he had given Zuko so much that the boy didn´t want to worry him. And he really wanted friends, believe him, but in his school there were so many children that were victims of his father´s company and politics some way or another that it was seemingly impossible. If only the teachers hasn´t introduced him as Zuko Sozin the first day…

“Hello, coach!! I´m already here!!” the teenager said when he arrived to the dojo. It was a nice place, far away from the consult. He felt safer here and exercise, as he said, helped him to talk more freely.

“And, how has it been since last time we chatted?” Piandao asked, already in his training clothes, polishing the blade he had in his hands. “Get dressed, boy, today we have a hard class and you still have to get home in time for your shift.”

“Alright” the boy got dressed, also pulling out his dual dao swords. They were his favourite weapons, they were great to keep balance and velocity. “So… we are having combat practise today.”

“And talking, Zuko, don´t forget this is also a therapy session” Piandao got into position. Quick as a lightning, he attacked, being blocked by his pupil´s swords. “Then, how has you been?” push behind, another swing of the blade, dodging. “Have you made any steps towards befriending your classmates?”

“No if I must be… frank” the teen swung his left arm, trying to catch the master unaware, but this one blocked expertly. “None of the kids in school wants to befriend me.”

“Don´t be dramatic”

“I´m not”

“Then negative”

“I´m not, believe me” they moved around as if they were dancing, swinging, blocking and parring to match the other´s movement. “Nearly all the kids in my school have lost something or someone because of my father and his rather aggressive business methods and utter disregard for human life…”

“And they don´t want to talk to you because you are his son” understood the therapist without stopping his movements. “Maybe we should try another approach then. You can´t remain friendless for the rest of your academic life.”

“No, I will just remain friendless until I go to university” Zuko slashed. “A college very, very away from here, where no one has ever heard of my father or at least I could hide that he and I were ever related. It must be easy” another blocking. “I have always wanted to study in the university of Ba Sing Se.”

“That´s aiming high, congratulations” the swordsman said. “And that it´s located in another country must help.”

“I guess”

“It must also help with the bullying” the teenager halted for a second, but that was enough. Piandao approached an opening in that moment to disarm the boy. The younger one looked at him uncomfortable, rubbing his wrist in pain. “Come on, Zuko, you come to this sessions to talk about your problems too. Not only your father problems, others are also important.”

“How can you know?”

“Little escapes my trained notices” the therapist crossed his arms. “And next time you are trying to hide something, wear a shirt with sleeves. I can see the bruises very well without them, bruises that are not from training.”

“I… I already told you that many of the kids in my class dislike me because of my father” he picked up his swords, returning them to their sheath. “Well, some of them… think they called themselves the Freedom Fighters, decided to show me exactly how deep that appreciation runs.”

“Seems they have an excuse to bully you, which should not have been tolerated in school.”

“It´s not, but that´s not stopping them. Their leader, Jet, has more detentions than one could believe it´s possible. And the other members are as bad as him… maybe Smellerbee and Longshot not so much, but they also didn´t stop him. At least not in my case.”

“Ozai´s reputation follows you, no?” Piandao looked again at his own blade. He had hoped that Zuko being a victim of Ozai´s abuse would help him relate with the other kids, but it seemed that being flesh and blood of the man nullified the sympathy they might feel for his pain and made him a target. “Perhaps it´s for the best that you will be leaving for Ba Sing Se once you finish last year.”

“I haven’t entered university yet”

“But I have something that would make it easier” the older male proudly extended a piece of paper towards him, which he grabbed. His eyes widened in amazement once he finished reading the contents of the letter.

“You have got to be kidding me?” he stared at his therapist, who nodded, smiling. “A recommendation for the University Swords Team? From a famous former gold medallist? This is enough to give me a chance to enter Ba Sing Se!”

“You have earned it” the master said. “You have advanced more quickly than any other student I have. And, should you have been in a formal dojo, you would have been having classes with the adults for a year now.” Piandao rubbed his hands. “What I want to say is that you are the best I have ever trained, a true prodigy.”

“I… don´t know what to say” Zuko lowered his head. All his life, up until he was thirteen, he was told that Azula was the prodigy, that he was lucky to be born… and not he was prodigy swordsman? He thought for a second on his sister and her big collection of martial arts trophies. It would be a dream come true to have his own in uncle´s house. “Are… are you sure I deserve this?”

“Absolutely” the therapist answered. “Don´t doubt your own ability, Zuko. You are good, no matter what that man said, okay?” the teen nodded, happy. “Good, now get into position before I rethink my gift.”

“What happened with not doubting my ability?”

“Well, that is true as long as you train. Now into stance, please”

“Of course”

After the training was over, Zuko exited the place very happy. He was achieving it! His life was definitely turning for the better since he left his father´s house. No one was screaming or hitting him anymore, no more stuck up business partners to impress and no more Azula reminding him how useless he was. He entered his uncle´s tea shop with a smile on his face. Nothing can ruin this afternoon for him…

“And he told me that a boomerang was better. Can you believe that?” nothing except that.

He hid in the kitchen, wondering when his worse nightmare became true. He peeked out again, just in case. He might be only seeing things… ugh, no. There they were again. Jet the Freedom Fighter, master bully and king of the Zuko-hunting party, in a date with none other than Katara Clearwater, teacher´s pet and queen of the same. Only those two together could ruin his especial day.

“Zuko, what are you doing? There are customers waiting” Iroh told him, passing his nephew the menus. The teen sighed, walking to all the other tables, even the ones who didn´t need anything, before approaching his two nemesis.

“It was about time. Is customer service so bad in this establishment?” the girl said, frowning at him. He swallowed a response and handed them their menus, wishing that they would just go away. Didn´t they have enough with the time they spent tormenting him at school? Apparently not, because the couple took their sweet time deciding what to order. “What is the difference between jazmin tea and gingseng tea?”

“Do you have some dessert to offer?” her boyfriend asked.

“We have some pies and dumplings to accompany the tea, there is a display in the counter if you want to choose, but I recommend the cherry pie”

“And your least favourite?”

“Apple tart” answered the waiter, wanting to flee as soon as possible.

“Then I will take that one. And jazmin tea, quick.”

“You, miss?”

“Haven´t gotten my question answered” Katara glared at him, tapping the table with her fingers. “Jazmin or gingseng? Come on, you work on a tea parlor. Surely you have an extensive experience with the beverage.”

“Not really…”

“And what is the difference between…”

“And how am I supposed to know? All tea is just warm leaf´s juice. Just pick one up and tell me your complete order.”

“How could a member of my own family say something like that?” his uncle appeared suddenly, as if called by his words. Zuko groaned, he had just gotten himself one of Iroh´s famous lectures on tea. “Miss, I can gladly explain you the difference…”

“No need” Clearwater said with a fake smile. Iroh´s lectures were famous in town and no one wanted to be trapped in one of his rants about his favourite subject in the world. “Jazmin tea for me too.”

“Alright” 

Zuko wrote the order and went to prepare the tea. He carefully cut the apple pie for Jet and put it into the tray, hoping the bully would choke on it. The boy then got out of the counter, ready to serve the couple and another table their order… BAMP!! He felt to the floor with a crashing noise, breaking everything and landing face first into the pie. The customers stared at him in surprise, as they have never seen him trip in his workplace. Well, every customer except Jet and Katara, who were laughing. 

“Trip over something, little Prince?” the Freedom Fighter asked, mocking him as he tried to get the mess out of his face. 

“Oh, this is going directly to facebook…”

“Miss, Mister, I think it´s time you go” Iroh appeared again, blocking Katara´s camera. The girl gave him a look, but decided that it was not a fight worth taking and put it away. Without another word, she went away, with Jet behind her. “Are you alright, nephew?”

“Yes, I am” he was not. But a bruised ego was not worth worrying his uncle. “I only need to wash myself and mop the floor. Everything will be alright after that.”

“Don´t worry about the floor, Jee can take care of that” the old man said, making a sign towards his other employer. The man grabbed the mop, walking towards the mess as Iroh went to the counter with his nephew. “Is there something I need to know?”

“No, they are just a couple of kids that have something against be because of my father” he rolled his eyes. “As if I haven´t been a victim of the man long enough.”

“Yes” his uncle stared at him. “Zuko, are you being bullied at school?”

“No, Jet and Katara are the only ones that hate me” he lied, praying that his uncle didn´t go talk to Piandao next.  
“And it´s not so bad. They are underclassmen, their classes are on different schedules. It´s just lunch that gets uncomfortable.”

“Well, if it´s not so bad” oh, Iroh was definitely talking to his therapist later. “Another thing?”

“I wanted to tell you in lunch, but Piandao gave me a recommendation letter for the swordsman university team” he smiled. 

“Really?! Congratulations, nephew!!” the hug he received made it all worth it. “We will celebrate at lunch later!!”

-Later-

“Kids, I´m home” Hakoda said, entering the house with some groceries on his hands. For a second he expected Kya to appear there, ready to help him with that mischievous smile of her, but that disappeared a second later. That couldn´t be. Kya was dead, he would never again see her smile.

“Welcome home, dad” Katara was the first to appear, followed by Sokka still on his soccer team uniform. They got the groceries so he could return to the car for the archives from work. When he arrived, the table was ready for dinner, his daughter having cooked Kya´s special five flavours soup. The small family sat down to eat. 

“How was school, son?” he asked, eating calmly.

“Oh, it was amazing. My coach is so going to name captain of the team any day now…” the man smiled at his boy, so energetic. He was good in sports and classes were not so difficult for him… unless you were talking about literature. Or traditional dance, which he tried once to conquer a girl. 

“And you, sweetie?” he turned to his daughter.

“Fine, I guess” she said, lowering her head a bit. “My tutoring sessions are also great. Haru is advancing so quickly in mathematics that he soon won´t need my help anymore. And Aang has already gotten on par with his classmates.”

“And Jet?” Sokka answered, making alarm bells sound in Hakoda´s head. He knew about that Jet boy and he was not the kind of boy he wanted for his kind, smart daughter.

“Oh, yes, Jet is advancing also in his classes…”

“I mean the dates you are having, how are they?” Hakoda turned to his youngest. Dates? Katara was going on dates? With Jet? How could this have slipped his mind? The boy was a good for nothing vandal who has already been arrested for robbery. He was not the kind of boy he wanted for her. He was about to pull her to the side and talk about boys when Sokka opened his eyes again. “Why don´t you tell dad why you are going out with a boy you don´t like?”

“I like Jet…”

“Correction, you liked him until you talked to him for more than an hour. Then you despised him.”

“And why do you care if I go out with him? It´s my life, stop meddling!!”

“Kids…”

“You are using him!! Going around school with him acting like a bully too!! And don´t try to deny it, I have talked to Haru and confirmed the rumours!!”

“I don´t!! And even if I did, which I´m not, I´m within my right!! You are the one who should stop trying to meddle with my life!!” she banged her fists into the table, leaving the place in a hurry. Hakoda and Sokka looked at each other without knowing what to do. Kya might have known, but not them.

“Should I go to talk to her? Or wait until she cools down?” his son gave him an incredulous look. “That´s what I thought.”

Later that night, Katara got out of her room. Careful not to make a sound, she dragged herself to the study. The door was locked as always, but it was not a problem for her. Jet taught her to pick a lock better than any of the little thieves of his gang, so it was easy. She opened the door, conscious of the creaky door that hasn´t been repaired since her mother died. And then, thinking about her mother, guilt flooded her. She didn´t relish in being mean, she really didn´t. She was a kind soul that preferred to heal than to hurt… but the Sozin boy was special case. He… he deserved it. So many were dead so he and his family can live a luxurious life. Her mother was dead so they could keep it. He deserved what he was getting from her.

“Hope dad hasn’t changed the password” she muttered before opening the computer Hakoda used only for the investigation about Kya´s death. Not much has been added, despite the collective efforts of Bato, her father and their mysterious friend, the mechanic, but there was something… a factory which wastes was poisoning a small fisher town? Causing an environmental nightmare? That sounds great. Why hasn´t someone denounced… ahhh, phantom company. The three investigators barely managed to form a weak link between it and Sozin corporation.  
Well, no one said this was going to be easy, no? So she might as well give them a hand.


End file.
